


Mom’s Got a Date with a Vampire (2000): My Thoughts

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Misc. Stories and Prompts [53]
Category: Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire (2000), Original Work
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dating, Diary/Journal, Disney Channel Original Movies, E-mail, Inspiration, Other, Punishment, Teenagers, Tumblr: otpprompts, Vampires, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: An original character’s thoughts on the Disney Channel Original MovieMom’s Got a Date with a Vampire..
Series: Misc. Stories and Prompts [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889509
Kudos: 1





	Mom’s Got a Date with a Vampire (2000): My Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurora_Martell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Martell/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Disney Channel own the Mom’s Got a Date with a Vampire. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Picture this. You really wanted to go somewhere important to you, but were unable to, partly because you were grounded, and partly because you wanted to get your newly single mom out of the house — especially if it means her having a chance meeting with a very mysterious guy. But then later, you find out that your mom’s date actually happens to be something other than what you think he is. Basically, he is a creature that you thought could only be found in books, movies and TV shows... a member of the undead... in other words, a **vampire**.

Well, that’s exactly what happens with Adam Hansen and his siblings, Chelsea and Taylor, in the Disney Channel Original Movie **Mom’s Got a Date with a Vampire**.

* * *

_The Hansen kids are in a jam. Adam (Matt O’Leary) and his best friend Duffy (played by a pre-Degrassi Jake Epstein) have gotten their hands on some tickets for the Headless Horseman concert at the Harvest Festival, and Adam’s older sister Chelsea (Laura Vandervoort) has a date with her dreamy boyfriend, Peter. The only problem is, they are both grounded: Adam as punishment because he didn’t do his homework (and instead made up a story using an article from the tabloid magazine **The Weekly Secret** ), and Chelsea because she smarted off by calling Adam a dweeb, which their divorced mom Lynette (Caroline Rhea) happened to hear._

_Chelsea and Adam decide they will do whatever it takes to get their mom out of the house... even if it includes a chance meeting with a very mysterious man. Everything seems to go according to plan, until their little brother Taylor (Myles Jeffrey) has a hunch that this stranger might be a vampire._

_His brother and sister don’t believe Taylor, so he calls Malachi Van Helsing (Robert Carradine), the vampire hunter. The night that their mom goes out with Dimitri Denatos (Charles Shaughnessy), the vampire, Taylor follows them. Not wanting their mom to come home early and extend their punishments, Adam and Chelsea follow Taylor, and soon find him outside Renfield’s, the restaurant that Lynette and Dimitri are at. Adam and Taylor make Dimitri do the spoon test (which Adam had made up on the spot in an attempt to get Taylor to stop calling Dimitri a vampire). Afterward, much to his horror, Adam realizes that Taylor was right about Dimitri being a vampire when he looks in the mirror and notices that Dimitri doesn’t have a reflection._

_So, along with Chelsea, Adam sets out to stop Dimitri, who puts their mom in a trance while at the carnival, and takes her to his mansion._

_Meanwhile, Malachi Van Helsing arrives and begins to hunt down Dimitri, only to discover that he was being followed by Taylor, who (after learning the spoon test was made up by Adam) had also set out to save his mom from Dimitri._

_In the end, Taylor becomes Van Helsing’s partner, and they arrive at the mansion to do battle with Dimitri. But even together, Taylor, Adam, Chelsea and Van Helsing are unable to defeat Dimitri. Dimitri then goes to bite a powerless Adam, who calls out to Lynette with help from Chelsea — thus breaking Dimitri’s spell on Lynette (as only true love for someone can break a vampire’s spell on that person). When Lynette sees Adam in danger of being bitten by Dimitri, she feels a rush of motherly protection; with that, she runs over to Dimitri, throws him into his coffin and closes it. Van Helsing seals the coffin with silver-plated nails, explaining that he plans to send it to Finland, where it’s always sunny._

_Taylor says the sun is up now, and he is hungry. Lynette agrees, admitting she never did make those pancakes; Van Helsing asks her if she tried them with chocolate chips, and she replies with “Already got ’em.”_

_Van Helsing then says it’s a “date.” However, Adam, Chelsea and Taylor disagree with this idea because of what had just happened with Dimitri, while also thinking that they’d rather not hear the word “date” again for a very long time. When they attempt to convince their mother to stay single, Lynette replies with, “I date... just not vampires.”_

* * *

When it comes to this movie, I do have a few favorite scenes — such as the part where Lynette grounds Chelsea:

> **Lynette:** You know what, Chelsea? Just for that remark, **you’re** grounded, too.  
>  **Chelsea:** _(looks surprised, while Adam smiles)_ But, Mom, you can’t! I’ve got a date with Peter tomorrow night!  
>  **Lynette:** Well, maybe if I lock the two of you up together, you’ll learn to get along.

I also like the scene at the carnival where Adam realizes that Dimitri is behind the username of “Wolfsbane” when he recalls the e-mail he’d sent to him that fateful night:

> **Dimitri:** But, Adam, I don’t understand. You sent for me.  
>  **Adam:** That’s not true.  
>  **Dimitri:** Aren’t **you** the one that sent the e-mail?  
>  **Adam:** _(thinks back before realizing something)_ **You’re** Wolfsbane?  
>  **Dimitri:** Yes, I know — all the good vampire names have been taken... by **teenagers**.

* * *

Here are some other quotes from the film that I like:

> **Dimitri:** All right. What do you want?  
>  **Adam:** Straight-up trade — my mom for your coffin. One to one.  
>  **Dimitri:** _(Sniffs, catching Chelsea’s scent)_ No. I’ve got a **better** idea. _(He rushes over to where Chelsea is hiding and picks her up before heading back to Adam)_ I get my coffin, and you get your sister.  
>  **Chelsea:** _(fearfully turns to Adam)_ Don’t do it!  
>  **Dimitri:** Now, Chelsea is a little **young** to be my queen. But — oh, she’d make a lovely **vampire princess**.

> **Dimitri:** _(to Adam)_ All right, fine. You stay out there as long as you like. But when you do eventually paddle back in, you’ll not only be an orphan — you’ll be an **only child**.

Basically, I highly recommend this movie for anyone who likes horror, comedy and a mixture of both. Plus, this film is really good for Halloween (as well as any other time — especially when a writer needs inspiration for battling writer’s block).

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, _s’il vous plaît_.. 😎😊


End file.
